Protectors Of Supernatural
by Horses-are-my-life
Summary: 50 years after the Cullen's proved that Renesmee wasn't a immortal child. The Cullen's move to Spokane a small town far away from Forks. Nessie now in live happily with Jake, They family settled in for a nice, peacefully forever. Only to need up meeting a new strange bunch of kids, Why/how do they know about vampires and what is it they are hiding?
1. Chapter 1: Meeting new people

Chapter 1 Meeting

It was just another day at school for Abby, Richard and me. Its starts out waking up walking down stairs eating something then filling up my lime green to go cup with coffee and meeting Abby and Richard outside to drive to school, what a great Monday morning! Not.

Abby, Richard and I live in a tiny town called Spokane that is located in the lovely state of Washington. Don't get your hope up its rain's almost every day of the year in this cold yucky sunless place. Any way us three amigos are headed off to another day of high school hell. Humans who are able to go once and be done and then move on to live happy normal life's are super lucky.

We however are nymphs that means we are stuck being immoral creatures who gets the lovely job of protecting the Supernatural and Human worlds from finding out about each other.

You are not born a nymph you are changed kind of like how werewolves are bitten. However becoming a nymph isn't as bloody, to be a nymph you have to be killed and depending on how you were before you died you are changed, given powers over the elements and then sent back to earth at stuck at the age of 17. We are sent back against our choice to protect the supernatural world form being discovered by the human world.

Which also mean this is my 100th time repeating high school, i love being a nymph meeting new creatures and flying, but I don't at all like repeating high school. At least I am starting out in Spokane as a junior that means only one more year and I will be able to graduate!

And that is happy news for me!

"Emily hurry up kiddo we have to go." Abby yelled at me from the car.

"Ya Emily I heard that we have some new kids coming today." Richard yelled

"I am coming chill out guys." I don't understand why they are yelling it's not like the school was going anywhere, and why are they so excited about see a bunch of new kids?

I was thinking as I slide into the back seat of the Abby's red 66 corvette, It's not like we could be friends with them anyway, that was the problem with never aging people start to notice when you look the same all the time. The drive to the high school was a good ten miles away from our house. As we pulled up to the school I could see a bunch of the other student walking to the building well staring at a BMW M3 and a Volvo parked two car down from our spot.

"I take it the new kids are here?" Abby inquired as we pulled into our spot.

"What does it matter if we have new students or not, it's not like we can be friends with them." I said in a matter-of-fact tone as opened my door climbing out of the car.

"You know Emily you are just no fun, I didn't say we had to be friends with them I just wanted to get to know who they are. Maybe one of them is single that I could have fun with?" Richard started explain to me as he pulled his guitar out of the back seat.

We arrived at school a whole 10 minutes early and as usually Richard was going to play some music.

Abby was walking towards the school building like usually I and Richard would stall outside singing and fooling around. Well Abby goes straight to class mumble about how it's more important to learn then it is to play around. Well poo or her after repeating high school the first 20 times I believe I learned all I could care about, and Richard agrees with me. So we stay outside killing time instead of studying what we already learned.

I could feel someone's eyes on me so I turned around to see the new kids starting at me. There were 8 of them 4 girls and 4 boys. I could see what all the other kids were looking at they, looked like they walked out of a movie. The tallish guy with bronze hair and the short pixie looking girl were looking at me with puzzled expressions. Shrugging my shoulders I turned back to Richard who was now seating on the top of the car strumming some chords.

"I can totally understand why the other kids are so taken by the new student."

Without looking up from checking the sound on his guitar Richard asked "And why is that kiddo?"

"Because they look like they stepped out of a movie or something."

Richard looked up for his tuning of the guitar to where I was looking at the new kids. The pixie one and the bronze hair kid now joined by their other family members started openly at Richard and me.

Shaking his head Richard looked at me " Well the girls look nice but to snowflakely for my taste."

"Ya you are right, they all looked as if they took a bath in white paint." I agreed with him.

"So Emily you want to sing or talk about a bunch of snowflake looking kids?"

"Okay what do you what to play?"

"Well Emily_ w_hat do you want to sing?"

"Who says?"

Richard started strumming away.

Jumping on top of the car's trunk I being to sing

You made me insecure,  
Told me I wasn't good enough.  
But who are you to judge  
when you're a diamond in the rough?  
I'm sure you got some things  
you'd like to change about yourself.  
But when it comes to me  
I wouldn't want to be anybody else.

Other students started to gather around they were used to us sing in the morning before classes started. Some kids would join in and others shouted out songs they wanted us to play.

Just because we couldn't have friends didn't mean we couldn't interact with the other students and have fun.

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

As I was singing I watched the new kids stand at the outer side of the circle that was gathering to listen to us fooling around.

I'm no beauty queen  
I'm just beautiful me

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

You've got every right  
To a beautiful life  
C'mon

Who says, who says you're not perfect?  
Who says you're not worth it?  
Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?  
Trust me, that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty?  
Who says you're not beautiful?  
Who says?

Jumping off the trunk of the car I skipped over to where the new kids were standing throwing my hands over the pixie looking one shoulders.

It's such a funny thing

(Putting my finger on her nose)  
How nothing's funny when it's you  
(Pointing to the crowd around us)

You tell 'em what you mean  
But they keep whiting out the truth  
It's like a work of art  
That never gets to see the light  
Keep you beneath the stars  
Won't let you touch the sky

(Raising my hands up)

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
( Point to the tall blond one I smiled singing)  
I'm no beauty queen  
( Then pointing back to myself)

I'm just beautiful me

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
( laughing at their surprised and slightly anger expression I skipped back to the car, hopping up on the trunk)  
You've got every right  
To a beautiful life  
C'mon

Who says, who says you're not perfect?  
Who says you're not worth it?  
Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?  
Trust me, that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty?  
Who says you're not beautiful?  
Who says?

Who says you're not star potential?  
Who says you're not presidential?  
Who says you can't be in movies?  
Listen to me, listen to me  
Who says you don't pass the test?  
Who says you can't be the best?  
Who said, who said?  
Won't you tell me who said that?  
Yeah, who said?

Who says, who says you're not perfect? (Yeah)  
Who says you're not worth it? (Yeah yeah)  
Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'? (Ooooh)  
Trust me, that's the price of beauty (Hey yeah, beauty)  
Who says you're not pretty? (Who said?)  
Who says you're not beautiful? (I'm just beautiful me)  
Who says?

Who says, Who says, you're not perfect?  
Who says you're not worth it?  
Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?

Who says, who says you're not perfect?  
Who says you're not worth it?  
Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?  
Trust me, that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty?  
Who says you're not beautiful?  
Who says?

Who says you're not perfect?  
Who says you're not worth it?  
Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?  
Trust me, (yeah) that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty? (Who says you're not beautiful?)  
Who says?

Rrrrrrrrr….iiiiii…..ng!

Bowing to the crowd of students they just laughed and started to walk towards their classes.

Jumping off the car I looked at Richard as he put his guitar over his shoulder and grabbed his books.

"Shall we?" Richard asked holding his arm out to me.

"Well I have nothing better to do." Laughing I tucked my hand into Richards, and we started walking to our first hour English class.

_~ Time jump to first hour English class ~_

Putting my books down on my table I sat down and looked back at where Richard was sitting on the table behind me.

"Are you up for practice to night?" Richard asked me


	2. Chapter 2: Snowflakes can talk!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Emily's P.O.V**

_Putting my books down on my table I sat down and looked back at where Richard was sitting on the table behind me. _

"_Are you up for practice to night?" Richard asked me _

"Why not, I want to try that trick again. See if I can get better at it." I said smiling at Richard.

After hearing a scarping sound I turned around to see the seat next to me which is normal empty was now being occupied by the pixie snowflake looking girl.

I pulling my phone out once again I looking over at the pixie girl as she sat down in my once empty chair, I texted Richard.

( Italic Emily, Bold Richard )

" _Just great a pixie is sitting next to me!"_

" **A pixie stick? Yummy what favor?"**

I could hear Richard laughing behind me, rolling my eyes I texted back.

" _Ya you are so funny I forgot to laugh, HAHAHA! Not !" _

"Hi I'm Alice." pixie girl said hold her hand out to me.

"Wow what a cheaper attitude for a Monday morning." rolled my eyes at her, and pretended I didn't see her out stretched hand. Like I wanted to be friends with a human pretending vampire snowflake.

Pretending she didn't her my comment Alice asked " So what is your name, and do you want to be my reading partner?" She said the last part point to where the board read "**Will be working with Reading partners today."**

"Hi my name is Emily, and I am usually reading partners with Richard." I stated pointing at where Richard was seating behind us.

Alice face dropped a little " Well why do you join us we can finish faster with three people instead of two anyway." I quickly told her, o Richard is going to get a kick out of this one.

" **So you are having snowflake 1 read with us? And you weren't even going to ask me if it was okay! I feel hurt."**

I couldn't help but laugh at Richards text, looking over my shoulder at him I just smirked.

"_Nope, I wasn't going to ask you if it was alright. Lol! Snowflake 1, Nice!"_

I quickly put my phone in my pocket just as the teacher walked in. After checking to make sure that all the students were here, and making Alice introduce herself to the class, we were allowed break up in to teams to start the reading assignment.

"Well hello there ladies." Richard said in his flirting voice.

Grabbing Alice's hand Richard said in a sing-song voice "Why if by rain or dew I never seen a person lovelier then you. What is the name of such a radiant angle that sits before me?"

Alice was smiling and trying not to laugh, just as she was about to answer Richards question a guy with blondish hair and a some what pained/annoyed expression spoke first.

"That is my girlfriend Alice and my name is Jasper."

Richard turned around letting go of Alice's hand "Well is that a fact? Congrats man you sure have a great snowflake... I mean girl there. Name's Richard nice to met ya Jassssssss...perrrr." Richard held his out to Jasper as he spoke.

I couldn't help but muffle a laugh as Jasper over looked Richards hand, and sat down across from Alice.

Setting back down Richard looked at me and whispered "Man snowflake 1 has a snowflake boyfriend, it looks like it going to be a early winter."

Laughing I whispered back " So is snowflake 1 boyfriend snowflakely 2 then?"

shaking his head Richard whispered " No no he is snowflake 5."

Confused I asked " What?"

Rolling his eyes Richard explained" Snowflake one is a pixie stick favor, unknown. Snowflake 2 is clearly not a pixie stick, he is crazy soldier man. That makes him number 5 snowflake. Duh."

"Ya like I totally get that." shaking my head at him.

"Have any of you guys readied _lord of the flies _before." I said holding up the book we were meant to be reading.

"I have." Alice said looking at me.

"Well great I vote Alice does the all work sheets then. All say I if you agree."

"I" Richard and me say together.

"And all the disagree say Neigh."

Jasper and Alice both say neigh.

"Well that's settled Alice does all work sheets."

"Wait we both said no that is two against two, so its a tie." Alice said looking at me and Richard.

Richard looked at me and mouthed " I thought snowflakes don't talk?"

laughing at him I turned to Alice "You are new here and seem a little slow on how things work, so I will explain it to you. New students do the homework, well us ( point to Richard and myself) do more important things. Like not doing the homework, think about it as us helping up check up." I tapped on her shoulder as Richard nodded his head with what I was saying.

Alice looked as if she was going to disagree with what I was saying when the bell rang. Wow saved by a bell, I thought that only happened in movies.

Standing up, gathering my books taking a hold of Richards held out hand I added "Chill Alice I was kidding. You two Jasper you don't really believe that Richard here would honestly hit on your vampire girlfriend." rolled my eyes.

I watched as there annoyed expressions turned to shock in a heartbeat. With Richard laughing we walked out of the now empty classroom heading to your next class.

~ Time skip to Lunch~

Laughing, well me mostly Richard was pouting, We made our way over to where Abby was seating. On a table that was tucked neatly into the back of the lunch room, a ugly table with a white round top and attached blue stoles. I sat down putting my books next to me still laughing.

Looking up Abby asked " What is so funny?"

"Huff... Nothing is funny." Richard huffed dropping on to the stole next to me.

" Sure it is Richard darlin'." I disagreed. "Okay so we are play basketball in gym class to day, and this smart one." I said pointing at Richard annoyed face. " Threw the ball "trying" ( I put air marks around trying ) to make a basket hits the side of the back board...And... the...ball..came flying back ...aaannnddd,... whacked... him in the face!" I finished telling Abby in between laughing.

Richard made another " huff " sound and pretended his food tray was all of a sudden super interesting,

Abby just rolled her eyes at me and went back to scribbling something in her notebook.

" O come on, have a sense of humor Richard! That was a once in a million shot. And it... land..on your...face!" I couldn't help laughing at the end. Richard was still pretending that the schools food tray was awesome. Well what ever, I looked around the cafeteria my eyes grazing over the jocks and cheerleader team, the nerdy people, then I saw the vampires.

Tapping Richard on the shoulder I pointed at them saying " look the snowflake's are here."

looking up Richard followed my finger smirking he looked back at me " Want to have some really fun?"

Abby looked up at Richards comment "We are in school with other people, Whatever you are planing please wait till after school is out."

"Sure, Abby's no problems. Right Emily, we are just going to go over there and welcome the new students."

Nodding I agreed " Ya Abby, just going to say hi and see how they like it in Spokane so far."

"Ya right. Remember wait till after school.. I am going to the library, I won't be home to night I have to visit some people see you guy's tomorrow after school." Abby told us as she gather her books clicking her pen she walked out of the lunch room heading towards the library.

Looking to me Richard nodded his head towards the Cullen's " Ready for some fun?"

"Just leaded the way."

Richard strode up offering me his hand which I gladly accepted he helped me up. We casually made our way over to where the Cullen's were seating, There were two open seats next to the Alice and a girl with brown hair.

We sat down acting as if you couldn't see the surprised and anger looks they were giving us. Turning to Alice I asked nicely " So how you enjoying the school day so far? Did you bit any one yet?"

Richard squeezed my hand as he tried to muffle his laughter, Alice looked some what shocked well the rest of her coven was in complete surprise at my words.

"What did you say?" A girl with long blond hair asked me.

" Wow I thought vampires had super hearing. Richard I knew you were wrong." Richard laughed at me

" No.."

" How do you know we are vampires?" Alice interrupted Richard

" Well how many snowflakes do you know that can talk?" She looked confused, Jasper looked a little be irritated, Blondie was mad. The girl with brown hair had a smile on her face like she was trying not to laugh, the man sitting next to her look confused. Wow, what a messed up emotionally family.

Richard looked at me winking picked up the brown hair girl hand " You are a rare beauty, one in which my eyes have never before seen. I feel as if the light of the sun itself is glowing down on your amazing golden topaz eyes." The girl smiled at him well Richard leaned down and place a kiss on her hand.

" Please allow me the honor of know the name of the one that holds of such rare beauty." Richard asked her.

" My name is Bella this is my husband Edward. That is Rosalie, next to her is Emmett and you already met Alice and Jasper." The girl name Bella told Richard and me as she pointed to each person at the table.

"Husband... marred... hmm... old. Alright then." Richard said dropping Bella's hand he turned towards Rosalie, reaching out to gave her hand but before he was able to Rosalie pulled away.

"Marred." she said point to Emmett using a irritated voice, main if looks could kill Richard and I be toasted.

"Wow isn't that a fantastic thing, So am I." Richard told them hold up his hand to show of the golden band that fit so perfectly on his ring finger.

Just then the Lunch bell rang, Richard gracefully got up and held out his hand to me, neatly placing my hand in his and getting up we said good bye to the confused Cullen family and turned around laughing as we walked to your next class. O today was going a lot better then I had ever planed.

**Thanks for reading, will update as soon as I can. If you have any ideas to add to the story don't be afraid to share. Other wise review tell me what you think. Thanks for reading**

**~ horses are my life ~**


End file.
